Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy is being used to investigate the specific binding character of certain toxic polyhalogenated aromatic compounds using purified biopolymers, their monomers and other isolated and definable biological systems as models. An attempt is being made to correlate binding propensity with certain kinds of biological activity. Early work has shown quantitative differences in binding for symmetrical hexachlorobiphenyl isomers.